chocolate com pimenta
by reneev
Summary: para vc o q significa a pascoa?quais são seus reais objetivos?seus sentimentos? não sabe?Kakashi aprendera q a pascoa ñ é só aquilo q ele pensava q fosse.ñ foi betada nem revisada,deixem review,desculpes os erros fiz as presas


Naruto não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos,ou seja faço isso apenas por prazer e também possue Yaoi(não gosta

Naruto não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos,ou seja faço isso apenas por prazer e também contem Yaoi(não gosta? não posso fazer nada!!)e é universo alternativo.Já tava me esquecendo desse detalhe.

**Especial Páscoa**

**Chocolate com pimenta**

Mais um dia passivo em New York, pessoas se apressando para comprar seus ovos de páscoa.Realmente,não era um dia calmo para quem estava nas ruas se desesperando para comprar,trabalhar ou qualquer do tipo,mas para quem se encontrava até tarda do dia na cama era um dia realmente calma.Talvez por esse motivo nem sequer pensou em levantar.

Levantar pra que.Logo as lojas fechariam,ninguém trabalharia era feriado,era domingo, não tinha ninguém,pela qual se levantaria cedo para comprar um ovo ou esperaria ansioso para entregar a alguém especial,ou um simples amigo.Não que ele não possui-se amigos,mas realmente era esse seu jeito de agir,nunca ligou para a páscoa,porque ligaria agora,a páscoa em pleno século XXI não passa do simples comercio e ele não iria contribuir com isso.

Não estava dormindo,mas também não estava de pé,olhava fixamente para a porta,parecendo que implorava para que aquela porta fosse aberta,ou então o telefone toca.Nunca ligou pra isso,mas sentia uma necessidade,uma urgência em pelo menos ouvir um oi.Não agüentou mais,levantou,se arrumou e sai daquele apartamento,parecia que aquele lugar lhe roubava a vida.

Quando já estava na esquina pronto para encarar a floresta de prédios,os animais ferozes que erram os carro,e os piar dos pássaros que eram as buzinas.Lotação,consumo, transito,gritaria,cartazes.Só queria paz,mas nunca encontraria em seu apartamento que lhe roubava a vida,ou na cidade que parecia querer mata-lo sufocado.Queria paz, só queria poder voar, ser ele mesmo,se aconchegar nos braços de alguém.Mas de quem?... era sempre solitário,era bonito,atraente,jovem,mas será que realmente encontraria alguém para quem poder se aconchegar.

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando viu uma menina,muito bonita vendendo ovos de páscoa.Realmente estava tudo fechado somente essa menina poderia lhe vender algo, e lhe comprou o maior ovo que ela possuía.Mas porque comprou?não gostava de doces.Dar a alguém?mas para quem?quem aceitaria,aceitar claro que aceitariam,mas o que realmente queria saber é se teria alguém significado dar o ovo a alguém,ele queria dar a alguém especial. E novamente foi acordado de seus pensamentos por uma voz que conhecia muito bem,e era essa voz que tanto desejava ouvir.

-Kakashi,tudo bem?

-Iruka!! Tudo, claro... porque não estaria?

-è que você tava parado a um tempão no meio da rua,olhando pra esse ovo,parecia até que ia engoli-lo com os olhos!!

-há,é que apenas estava pensando sobre a vida.

-ficar pensando no meio da rua,é um pouco arriscado demais,poderia ser atropelado,ou assaltado,já penso se te fazem alguma coisa e você nem percebe porque estava pensando na vida?!

-calma, não precisa de paranóia, eu só estava pensando, não estava detraído.

-mas parecia muito distraído.

-parecia, mas não estava. Mas... Iruka,porque tanta preocupação comigo?

-ora Kakashi,eu gosto de você. E quando gostamos de alguém queremos protegê-las ,fase-las se sentirem bem e que nada acontece de mal para aqueles que gostamos

Silencio. Era isso que ocorreu depois dessa explicação, sua cabeça doía,parecia que tudo tinha se congelado e aquela frase não saia de sua mente "eu gosto de você" porque alguém gostaria dele?Será que Iruka estava brincando com ele, qual o significado daquele gostar?

-kakashi!?

-ham,sim o que foi?

-tava no mundo da lua de novo foi?

-não eu simples...

Não conseguiu terminar foi interrompido

-vamos pra minha casa Kakashi,acho que você esta doente,ta pálido,não consegue se concentrar.Vamos logo,minha casa é aqui perto

-mas espere

-nada de mais, não vou deixar um amigo meu na mão!

Parecia que o mundo acabou o chão sumisse de seus pés. Então era isso, para Iruka ele não passava de um mero amigo, mas porque se sentia assim?Não era isso que eram?Amigos?Mas porque se sentia mal, como se tudo estivesse errado?Será que ele descobriu algum sentimento por aquele professor, que sempre quando via parecia lhe dar mais vida, sempre que via seu sorriso tinha vontade de sorrir também. Queria telo perto de si, queria ver todos os dias seu sorriso, queria sempre ouvir aquela bela voz. Será que estava apaixonado pelo seu amigo, aquele professor que sempre lhe ajudou e lhe acolheu? Ou uma simples admiração?

Mas se ele realmente se apaixonou, será que seria correspondido, será que todos seus esforços valeriam à pena?Não queria arriscar tudo, não queria deixar de ver aquele sorriso, de ver aquele rosto, se ouvir aquela voz com seus conselhos.

-Pode entrar

-com-liceça

-vou preparar um chá

-eu não quero incomodar!

-não está incomodando,na verdade estou muito feliz em poder conversar com você!

-aqui está!eu não coloquei açúcar porque não sabia o quanto você queria

-há tudo bem

Mais um tempo de silencio

-posso lhe perguntar uma coisa Iruka?

-pergunte

-quando você disse que gostava de mim...(sentia suas bochechas corarem)o que você quis dizer com aquilo?

-que eu gosto de você!(respondeu com toda a ingenuidade possível)

-gosta de mim como?

-não estou entendendo a onde quer chegar!

-o que quero dizer é...(ia se aproximando cada vez mais e mais de Iruka)

é?

-feliz páscoa Iruka

E lhe beijou,apaixonadamente,sim,era isso que ele queria sentir o gosto daqueles lábios, queria sentir aquela sensação,de estar perto de alguém que realmente gostava.

No inicio Iruka ficou confuso,supresso mas foi se rendendo aquele toque e foi correspondendo aos poucos,abriu passagem para que a língua morna e macia vasculha-se cada canto de sua boca e bricasse com sua suas mãos na nuca do grisalho,para que aquele contato não se quebra-se,mas tiveram que cessarem por um tempo para buscarem ar.

Quando se recomporão

-também te desejo uma feliz páscoa Kakashi!!

Como era bom ouvir seu novo da sua pessoa amada,só faltava dar pulinhos de alegria

Um abraço caloroso,toques indefiníveis,beijos mais e mais profundos.Mas como tudo que é bom acaba logo se acabou.Acabou-se aquele momentos,pois,viriam muitos outros pela frente vários momentos especiais e inesquecíveis.

-Kakashi?!aquele ovo que você comprou...?!

-é pra você!sabe eu não gosto muito de doces,mas eu descobri o meu favorito

-e qual seria?

-você!

E mais um longo beijo daqueles dois apaixonados que só queriam um lugar para se acolherem terem sua paz,no calor daqueles que os amam.

Para kakashi,agora,todos os feriados seriam aproveitados das melhores formas,porque agora ele tinha um refugio,um lugar pra se esconder do mundo a fora,um lugar onde certamente encontraria a paz e sentiria muito amor e quem sabe até mesmo calor.

Só dependia dele,ter mais um dia perfeito,com aquela pessoa especial,um feriado perfeito.Só depende de cada um escolher se vai ter ou não ou bom dia,mas saber que alguém te deseja um bom dia e tudo de bom pra você,já é uma razão para querer viver intensamente,principalmente se for aquela pessoal especial.

Agora as páscoas de Kakashi seriam feitas com muito chocolate e com a pessoa que amava tanto,pois a partir daquele dia ele sabia o que era ter um bom dia.

O chocolate.Era chocolate com pimenta,para ter uma vida picante num dia eterno de felicidade,como todas as páscoas devem ser,comemoradas com muita felicidade,amor,gratidão e vamos relembrar um pouco de bom senso solidariedade.


End file.
